


A tale of a demon god

by SebaGrellisLove



Series: A tale of a demon god [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Angst and Humor, Bill Cipher - Freeform, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Character Death, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Eighth Doctor Adventures, Flashbacks, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Heartbreaking, Multi, Original Character(s), Past, Past Character Death, Sad, Summoning, Tears, Weird Plot Shit, bad grammar maybe, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on the Transcendence AU I just found and got obsessed with but it can have some changes. It plays a lot of years after Mabel already left the world and Dipper slowly tries toclinched get some distance to those, who remember him of Mabel. He gets stronger, better and … well demonisher. But one day he gets summoned by a girl with very weird wishes. It´s hopefully gonna be full of tears, harm and flashbacks to times where Dipper was a young demon boy. Ah – I mean Alcor hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One demonic origin story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The last episode of Gravity falls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+last+episode+of+Gravity+falls).



> I feel so sorry for writing this. I just found out about this AU and I love it and I wanted to write the origin story. For everyone who´s interested - I´m going to rewrite a lot of the stuff that´s already canon but there will be also a story from my own ^^  
> Hope you like it :)

I remember that we fought. That day when the sky was in flames and the people screamed. I know we won the war against that dream demon. I remember how we fell, stabbed and bloddy, tired and in a bad mood. I remember us looking at each other, sad and happy in the same moment. You turned your head around to me, grass was tickling your cheeks. You smiled, proud.  
„We did it“, you said. You were so happy for it finally being over. In the next moment you shut your eyes and fall asleep. I know that this was the biggest adventure in your whole life when this happened. You were thirteen and fought against an almighty dream demon. You fought against him with me, family and friends on your side. I can barely remember their faces or their names. But at least I remember them.  
I know that my eyes were sleepy too, just wanted to close. But I also know that right in the next second a yellow light shone through the forest, coloring everything in this goddamn demonic color.  
I remember his laughter, a sick and angry one. His one big eye was squinted in anger and blue flames played with the tip of his fingers. I know what he´s going to do.  
He is picking me rough from the ground, holding me at the fabric of my T-Shirt. If he had a mouth, he would´ve smiled at me. He was insane in the moment we should meet for the last time. Driven crazy by his own chaos and the knowledge of being defeated by two children and their team of more or less idiotic friends.  
I remember how suddenly his hand travels from the outside of my body into my inside. He wasn´t interested in my organs or whatever held me alive. He didn´t even wanted to kill me. Everything he wished for was to stay alive himself. Inside me.  
I felt, how he became part of me again, His laughter in my head, his thoughts, his plans. But this time I knew I could fight against him like I did it just short before this. With the feeling of myself and him getting mixed up to something entirely new, I fought against him. I blocked every way in my head. There was no entrance for him, no way to possess me once more. I knew I screamed because it hurt more than everything I´ve ever felt before. And it was a summer of pain after all.  
He screamed to. Louder and more demonic than me. But that was good. Then with his voice slowly falling silent, his fight against my barriers stopped to.  
And it was more than sudden that Bill Cipher left this world and every other for the rest of the eternity. Well – at least his physical form was taken by the big nothing that awaited him.  
His incredible big energy on the other hand was left.  
I fell on the ground and for a moment I felt victorious once again. Happy and proud to finally defeat this demon, to ban him from this realm and every realm that could exist.  
But right the next second I felt, that I was wrong. So. So. Wrong.  
First it was just a shiver. My body wanted to ostracize what was inside of it. That energy. That unbelievable amount of it getting bigger and bigger with every second.  
I looked down at me in shock. Big eyes staring at my body, suddenly shining blue. As if something hat grabbed me on my shoulders I started to rise in the air. If I was dead? Should I rise into heaven? No – I should fell into the deepest part of hell.  
Unexpectedly everything of me began to burn in blue flames. It was a fire but I don´t felt myself burning inside of it. I felt myself die and also be born again. I couldn´t breath or even take a look on what was happening. Everything was just horrible, indescribable pain.  
And then I died. I turned into what Bill left in me. A demon. Suddenly I was no longer Dipper Pines, a human. I was a demon. Something wild and chaotic. Now dressed into a black penguin suit with bat wings on my back and a top-hat. I had no brown eyes but yellows surrounded by black eyeballs which should´ve been white. With sharp teeth and longer fingernails and blue flames surrounding them.  
And with the moment I became this weird looking demon, I dissapeared into the mindscape. That place Bill already imprisoned me when he possessed me the first time. I couldn´t understand what happened, but I could see you.  
Laying at the ground. Your chest slowly raised and fell with the sign of you, still being alive. The forest around you burned. It was in flames like the rest of the town and even the sky. Everything was wrapped in this red-yellow light of the fire. From the distance I could hear sirens, like they would call for all those who were hurt. As if they were calling for us.  
And with that loud sound in your eyes you woke up again. Carfeully you lifted your head and noticing that I wasn´t there anymore. I was gone.  
Even though it sounds weird – I could feel your heart pounding in your chest as if it should explode inside of you. I could feel the same pain like you, watching you there. You glanced at the burned, grey grass which I have laid flat when I was there.  
„Dipper?“, your soft voice asked. Everyone could´ve heard the fear in your voice when you repeated my name. Again. And again. Until your voice were loud as thunder and it broke away.  
„Mabel“, I whispered. But you did not hear me. Not then.  
I remember the way you lifted your whole body, still weak and destroyed by the latest events. You ran left and you ran right, just to find nothing. Nothing but something so simple you first overlooked it. You froze in your moment. I, still flying over the little field I became a demon and hearing those strange wings flattering behind me, sedately let myself sink to stand right behind that thing.  
The hat with the little blue pinetree on it. This was, what made me so important the whole summer. And now I couldn´t even grab it.  
Terrified you stepped nearer. Your entire body was shaking, your lips dry but your eyes on the other hand were watery. „Dipper“, you whispered again and again your voice broke away.  
With that, you let yourself fall onto the ground. Tears streaming down your red cheeks and sobs fleeing out your throat. Your bloddy fingers took the hat and held it against your chest. „Dipper! Where are you?“, you asked load and looked into the sky. There, where I was. You looked at me. No, you just looked through me. I couldn´t even see myself reflect in your beautiful sad eyes.  
Abrupt you get up and started to ran away. Still crying out loud my name. Looking out for me. 

 

I remember how I felt. Knowing so much and still so little. It was kinda funny that I defeated Bill but still got his chance to get revenge on me. He made me to a dream demon and let me feel the pain of not being with my sister. Or with anyone else.  
I remember how I followed you, from the moment I became a demon. And every moment after. But I remember that afternoon you all met in Old Lady Susans diner.  
You. Both Stans, Soos, Wendy and even Pacifica. You, the people who were the nearest for me. You, who became my family. Mourning about my death. My Dissapearance.  
„I-I´ll miss him“, you sobbed, conceal your flushed face and the tears with my hat. „I – I couldn´t even say goodbye. Bill just … took him and ...“  
You started to cry out loud, sobbing and hiding your body in Gruncle Stans hug. „Allright, sweetie“, he said and brushed away a tear in the edge of his eye in which his glasses slightly slipped.  
„I know I always was a little bit mean on the little guy but … I f I could do one thing to bring´im back to us, I´d do it in this instant.“  
Even Stan sounded sad and weak. Ford nodded. „He was the best apprentice you could have“, he said with a silent voice.  
I remember how I joined your little speeches of what a great person I was. „He was the coolest dude around“, Soos said.  
„No“, I whispered, „you´re the coolest guy on the whole planet.“  
I smiled but there were tears that ran down my face. I caught one with the tip of my index finger and froze, when I saw it. Well – I had never seen Bill cry before and probably if he would cry, it was because of laughter. But seemingly demon eyes were golden with a weird glowing.  
I shake off the tear from my finger and froze again, when you said something weird but still special to me.  
„S-Soos“, you said and wiped away another tear. „You´re the coolest guy on the whole planet. That´s what Dipper would´ve said.“  
Wait. What was that? That´s what I thought when you totally copied what I´ve said just a second before. Was that some twin thing we hadn´t discovered before because one of us had to be dead? Well, I wasn´t dead and you couldn´t hear me back when I was in the mindscape for the first time.  
„Mabel. Can you hear me?“, I asked and waited for something to happen.  
But nothing happened. What did you expect? Maybe she just knew me, just knew how I was and that I´m totally the nice guy to Soos.  
Though in the next moment you suddenly turned your head to that point where I was flying in the air. I have to admit that flying is a very funny and awesome way for lazy feeds not to do their work. You couldn´t believe your eyes. I could see it in your pupils, how I suddenly appeared infront of you. First it was just a golden glimmer as if Bill would appear infront of you. Then it became my body shape. Black eyes peaked through the light and with the last bit of this magic I were infront of you. In the shape and the outer appeareance I was stuck in right now.  
„Mabel?“, I asked you again and I could see that you could hear me with your eyes getting really wide and a smile on your face.  
„You´re alright, pumpkin?“, Stan asked you. Couldn´t he see me? No, he looked right through me when he tried to catch whatever Mabel stared at so excited.  
„Dipper!“, you shouted and everyone on the desk was turning right and left to see me. Not being there. But no one was mad at you because of this, because you were just a young girl which had seen and survived the apocalypse, fought against a floating triangle demon and lost her brother without a sign. They all thought you had a trauma.  
But it wasn´t some weird imaginaton. It was weird reality.  
„Mabel“, Stan said and put a arm around your shoulder softly hugging you but also turning you away from me, „I know it´s hard. It´s for all of us.“  
„Nah! There´s Dipper! Can´t you see him?“, she said loud and turned around again but I dissapeared. Just for your best. I don´t knew how I did it in that moment but I found out later. When I did it, it was more a instinct.  
And it broke my heart to see you with this glance. As if I was just a imagination of your little tired mind. And within seconds you turned from that happy girl you were when you saw me back into that sobbing hell I hated so much.  
But it was better this way, trust me. They couldn´t see me. They´ll just think your crazy and you would need help from some doctor.  
„Mabel“, I whispered and maybe you could hear it, „I am with you. Forever. I swear.“ 

My name is no more Dipper. Not in this weird world after the transcendence which made the weird world of weirdmageddon run over the whole world and changed everything. In this world were magic things turned into the norm, I am not a human anymore. Not Dipper.  
I am Alcor and I am a demon. You could say, a god of a demon!


	2. The latest reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thousand years after Dipper turned into Alcor, he searches for Mabels new reincarnation. Her name is Odion and at the beginning he´s just hanging around with her, inivsible for her eyes. But then, suddenly, she wants to summon Alcor to set an end to this horrible weirdness called the transcendence.   
> Will he agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties :) I´m really into this AU right now and I love writing in this world. I hope you like it.  
> Leave some nice comments or kudos ^^

I remember that we fought. That day when the sky was in flames and the people screamed. I know we won the war against that dream demon. I remember how we fell, stabbed and bloddy, tired and in a bad mood. I remember us looking at each other, sad and happy in the same moment. You turned your head around to me, grass was tickling your cheeks. You smiled, proud.   
„We did it“, you said. You were so happy for it finally being over. In the next moment you shut your eyes and fall asleep. I know that this was the biggest adventure in your whole life when this happened. You were thirteen and fought against an almighty dream demon. You fought against him with me, family and friends on your side. I can barely remember their faces or their names. But at least I remember them.   
I know that my eyes were sleepy too, just wanted to close. But I also know that right in the next second a yellow light shone through the forest, coloring everything in this goddamn demonic color.   
I remember his laughter, a sick and angry one. His one big eye was squinted in anger and blue flames played with the tip of his fingers. I know what he´s going to do.   
He is picking me rough from the ground, holding me at the fabric of my T-Shirt. If he had a mouth, he would´ve smiled at me. He was insane in the moment we should meet for the last time. Driven crazy by his own chaos and the knowledge of being defeated by two children and their team of more or less idiotic friends.   
I remember how suddenly his hand travels from the outside of my body into my inside. He wasn´t interested in my organs or whatever held me alive. He didn´t even wanted to kill me. Everything he wished for was to stay alive himself. Inside me.   
I felt, how he became part of me again, His laughter in my head, his thoughts, his plans. But this time I knew I could fight against him like I did it just short before this. With the feeling of myself and him getting mixed up to something entirely new, I fought against him. I blocked every way in my head. There was no entrance for him, no way to possess me once more. I knew I screamed because it hurt more than everything I´ve ever felt before. And it was a summer of pain after all.   
He screamed to. Louder and more demonic than me. But that was good. Then with his voice slowly falling silent, his fight against my barriers stopped to.   
And it was more than sudden that Bill Cipher left this world and every other for the rest of the eternity. Well – at least his physical form was taken by the big nothing that awaited him.   
His incredible big energy on the other hand was left.   
I fell on the ground and for a moment I felt victorious once again. Happy and proud to finally defeat this demon, to ban him from this realm and every realm that could exist.   
But right the next second I felt, that I was wrong. So. So. Wrong.   
First it was just a shiver. My body wanted to ostracize what was inside of it. That energy. That unbelievable amount of it getting bigger and bigger with every second.   
I looked down at me in shock. Big eyes staring at my body, suddenly shining blue. As if something hat grabbed me on my shoulders I started to rise in the air. If I was dead? Should I rise into heaven? No – I should fell into the deepest part of hell.   
Unexpectedly everything of me began to burn in blue flames. It was a fire but I don´t felt myself burning inside of it. I felt myself die and also be born again. I couldn´t breath or even take a look on what was happening. Everything was just horrible, indescribable pain.   
And then I died. I turned into what Bill left in me. A demon. Suddenly I was no longer Dipper Pines, a human. I was a demon. Something wild and chaotic. Now dressed into a black penguin suit with bat wings on my back and a top-hat. I had no brown eyes but yellows surrounded by black eyeballs which should´ve been white. With sharp teeth and longer fingernails and blue flames surrounding them.   
And with the moment I became this weird looking demon, I dissapeared into the mindscape. That place Bill already imprisoned me when he possessed me the first time. I couldn´t understand what happened, but I could see you.   
Laying at the ground. Your chest slowly raised and fell with the sign of you, still being alive. The forest around you burned. It was in flames like the rest of the town and even the sky. Everything was wrapped in this red-yellow light of the fire. From the distance I could hear sirens, like they would call for all those who were hurt. As if they were calling for us.   
And with that loud sound in your eyes you woke up again. Carfeully you lifted your head and noticing that I wasn´t there anymore. I was gone.   
Even though it sounds weird – I could feel your heart pounding in your chest as if it should explode inside of you. I could feel the same pain like you, watching you there. You glanced at the burned, grey grass which I have laid flat when I was there.   
„Dipper?“, your soft voice asked. Everyone could´ve heard the fear in your voice when you repeated my name. Again. And again. Until your voice were loud as thunder and it broke away.   
„Mabel“, I whispered. But you did not hear me. Not then.   
I remember the way you lifted your whole body, still weak and destroyed by the latest events. You ran left and you ran right, just to find nothing. Nothing but something so simple you first overlooked it. You froze in your moment. I, still flying over the little field I became a demon and hearing those strange wings flattering behind me, sedately let myself sink to stand right behind that thing.   
The hat with the little blue pinetree on it. This was, what made me so important the whole summer. And now I couldn´t even grab it.   
Terrified you stepped nearer. Your entire body was shaking, your lips dry but your eyes on the other hand were watery. „Dipper“, you whispered again and again your voice broke away.   
With that, you let yourself fall onto the ground. Tears streaming down your red cheeks and sobs fleeing out your throat. Your bloddy fingers took the hat and held it against your chest. „Dipper! Where are you?“, you asked load and looked into the sky. There, where I was. You looked at me. No, you just looked through me. I couldn´t even see myself reflect in your beautiful sad eyes.   
Abrupt you get up and started to ran away. Still crying out loud my name. Looking out for me. 

I remember how I felt. Knowing so much and still so little. It was kinda funny that I defeated Bill but still got his chance to get revenge on me. He made me to a dream demon and let me feel the pain of not being with my sister. Or with anyone else.   
I remember how I followed you, from the moment I became a demon. And every moment after. But I remember that afternoon you all met in Old Lady Susans diner.   
You. Both Stans, Soos, Wendy and even Pacifica. You, the people who were the nearest for me. You, who became my family. Mourning about my death. My Dissapearance.   
„I-I´ll miss him“, you sobbed, conceal your flushed face and the tears with my hat. „I – I couldn´t even say goodbye. Bill just … took him and ...“   
You started to cry out loud, sobbing and hiding your body in Gruncle Stans hug. „Allright, sweetie“, he said and brushed away a tear in the edge of his eye in which his glasses slightly slipped.   
„I know I always was a little bit mean on the little guy but … I f I could do one thing to bring´im back to us, I´d do it in this instant.“   
Even Stan sounded sad and weak. Ford nodded. „He was the best apprentice you could have“, he said with a silent voice.   
I remember how I joined your little speeches of what a great person I was. „He was the coolest dude around“, Soos said.   
„No“, I whispered, „you´re the coolest guy on the whole planet.“   
I smiled but there were tears that ran down my face. I caught one with the tip of my index finger and froze, when I saw it. Well – I had never seen Bill cry before and probably if he would cry, it was because of laughter. But seemingly demon eyes were golden with a weird glowing.   
I shake off the tear from my finger and froze again, when you said something weird but still special to me.   
„S-Soos“, you said and wiped away another tear. „You´re the coolest guy on the whole planet. That´s what Dipper would´ve said.“  
Wait. What was that? That´s what I thought when you totally copied what I´ve said just a second before. Was that some twin thing we hadn´t discovered before because one of us had to be dead? Well, I wasn´t dead and you couldn´t hear me back when I was in the mindscape for the first time.   
„Mabel. Can you hear me?“, I asked and waited for something to happen.   
But nothing happened. What did you expect? Maybe she just knew me, just knew how I was and that I´m totally the nice guy to Soos.   
Though in the next moment you suddenly turned your head to that point where I was flying in the air. I have to admit that flying is a very funny and awesome way for lazy feeds not to do their work. You couldn´t believe your eyes. I could see it in your pupils, how I suddenly appeared infront of you. First it was just a golden glimmer as if Bill would appear infront of you. Then it became my body shape. Black eyes peaked through the light and with the last bit of this magic I were infront of you. In the shape and the outer appeareance I was stuck in right now.   
„Mabel?“, I asked you again and I could see that you could hear me with your eyes getting really wide and a smile on your face.   
„You´re alright, pumpkin?“, Stan asked you. Couldn´t he see me? No, he looked right through me when he tried to catch whatever Mabel stared at so excited.   
„Dipper!“, you shouted and everyone on the desk was turning right and left to see me. Not being there. But no one was mad at you because of this, because you were just a young girl which had seen and survived the apocalypse, fought against a floating triangle demon and lost her brother without a sign. They all thought you had a trauma.   
But it wasn´t some weird imaginaton. It was weird reality.   
„Mabel“, Stan said and put a arm around your shoulder softly hugging you but also turning you away from me, „I know it´s hard. It´s for all of us.“  
„Nah! There´s Dipper! Can´t you see him?“, she said loud and turned around again but I dissapeared. Just for your best. I don´t knew how I did it in that moment but I found out later. When I did it, it was more a instinct.   
And it broke my heart to see you with this glance. As if I was just a imagination of your little tired mind. And within seconds you turned from that happy girl you were when you saw me back into that sobbing hell I hated so much.  
But it was better this way, trust me. They couldn´t see me. They´ll just think your crazy and you would need help from some doctor.   
„Mabel“, I whispered and maybe you could hear it, „I am with you. Forever. I swear.“ 

My name is no more Dipper. Not in this weird world after the transcendence which made the weird world of weirdmageddon run over the whole world and changed everything. In this world were magic things turned into the norm, I am not a human anymore. Not Dipper.   
I am Alcor and I am a demon. You could say, a god of a demon! 

CHAPTER 2 ~ The one thousands reincarnation  
12-13-26-6-26-1-9-13 9-4-17-6-18-5-20-21-19. 

Demons are immortal. They can´t die, you should think, and if they do so they just reincarnate into a new being. I had the luck not to reincarnate and stay in that demonic body I got used to with the time. It was difficult to accept that I was now something totally different, but I could get along with it. So could Mabel.  
But there is the problem. Mabel, my dear sister, was a human and with that she was as mortal as you could be. It doesn´t matter that her soul was still around, I knew that I had to wait a lot of time until I could find her new-self and spend time with her.   
The story of how Mabel left me the first time is a dark story I want to tell you later. But me, as your humble narrator, want to tell you about the latest reincarnation of my sister which was … different. Sure it was – the character traits of every Miraz changed with every life. For those, who don´t already know – Miraz is the self given name from Mabel to protect herself.   
I was searching for her all around the world. Looking for a piece of our connection getting stronger when I just followed some direction. It must be over thousand years that the world lived with the transcendence Bill left. It was chaos and magic – but the people lived withit, because they didn´t knew something different and couldn´t remember times where magic was just a secret.   
In this weird world a young girl called Odion woke up. The sun was kind of dazzling through the closed roller blind. In that moment – she didn´t knew much more about me as what was already known over the last thousand years.   
After all – alone in the ninety years with the first Mabel I made myself a name as a well known demon. People summoned me and made deals with me. There were books about me, some of them less informative than others. Documantations and drawings told my story and even toddlers knew to fear my name.   
After being a wimp as a human it was a funny feeling to be on charge now. But you get bored by it with the time too. Back to Odion.   
She was nothing like Mabel at first glance. She didn´t even look like her – but that doesn´t ment anything. The outer appearance always changed. You shouldn´t judge a book due to its envelope after all. Odion had pale dirty blonde hair and freckles all over her face. She was around sixteen and I must confess – it really needed it´s time to find her. Something was different with her.   
Slowly she stood up, throwing first her legs out of the squeaky bed – then the rest of her and then tired reeling over to the window which she opened.   
No science fiction book author could´ve thought of this future but for Odion it was more than normal. High buildings with a yellow-red sky and weird things happening every second.   
Odion streched a bit and then went downstairs to the kitchen where her mother awaited her.   
Boring snooty people which read newspapers and watched news shows. Way to snooty for even Odion. I followed her, being invisible for everyone in the room but the bulldog in the corner of the room. I floated behind Odion, like I did behind Miraz and every Miraz after. The dog started barking at me, bouncing and prancing around Odions feet. He wanted to protect her from the demon king per se but she didn´t knew better than just pet him and wishing him a nice morning.   
I loved that dog from the first moment, because she called him Bold. He was the total opposite of waddles.   
„You slept well, Odi-sweety?“, asked her snooty mother and corrected the seat of her hair on her head.   
Odi – what a funny nickname, I thought. Odion nodded and made herself some cereals. Alcor-O´s, with extra demonic taste, was written on the box. „Yeah“, she said when she sat next to her parents and listened to the word of the news reporter. „Had a weird dream. You´ve ever dreamed about that Alcor guy?“  
I jumped when I heard her calling my name. Well, than I was right here. She felt that connection and knew that I visited her mindscape when she was asleep. Just to be sure that it was her and not just a mistake of a old turned demon. She scratched her head and sighed.   
„No, dearie“, her mother answered and applied some lipstick. „Hopefully that odd demon wasn´t in your mind playing you tricks?“  
„If so“, her father said. He was a very strong and muscular men in a silly boring suit and with bushy eyebrows. „I will take that guy and strangle him! No one´s gonna haunt in my sweeties mind, ya hear?“   
„You are a pathetic old man“, I laughed and shoke my head. „How will you strangle something you can´t even see, eh? I´m invisible for the kind of you, but still I could kill you with just a snap of my finger.“ I laughed even loader.   
You could see that Odion had headache because of the bonding she made with me. I don´t know if Mabel felt the same when I started to show myself naturally the first time. She and her reincarnations had as the only people the abillity to see me even if I was in the mindscape.   
It wouldn´t take her much to see me and I really hope it wouldn´t be infront of her parents. Infront of people was the worst place to present oneself.   
„It´s O.K dad“, she said with a silent whisper in her voice, „I guess it was just a weird dream.“ Well, it certainly was. But not in the way you think of it, young lady.   
Later on that day she went outside. Odion wore a grey top and tight black jeans. Riding a black bike she traveled through the city. It was no problem to keep up with her but after some time I just sat myself at the carrier behind her, the legs crossed and smiling at every dog we passed.   
I wondered where she was going. After all she was on a strict way somewhere outside the city.   
We left the filled streets behind, the big sky scrapers and the sounds of weirdness getting calmer with every kick in the pedals.   
We entered the dark forest that surrounded the city and in which the weird things just waited to attack. I felt no fear but I worried a little bit. „You shouldn´t enter“, I said out loud, knowing she couldn´t hear me. Well – not completely. Right now I was nothing more than I little voice in the back of her head. Just her conscience telling her that she shouldn´t step forward. But like the most humans she ignored her conscience and played little Pinochio by doing things that weren´t that good for her. I just shrugged and followed her.   
Odion left her bike infront of the forest and now walked between the pines. Infront of eighthundred years or so they started to plant pine trees all around the forest and now here it was. A mysterious pine forest. Odion grabbed the backpack she had on her shoulder and took something outside. A pergament.   
I looked at it without first knowing what it was. But then she unfolded it. A circle. For summoning a demon. Did she … want to … summon me? I mean … there are demons around that could be in her mind to. But after her dreaming about me and having all those confused thoughts – it was more obvious that I should appear in the circle.   
I sighed. „You just could wait ´til afternoon and you could see me in a natural way, dumb dumb.“   
I watched her while she drew the circle in the earth on a place in the wood where no trees were in the way. The sun peaked through the trees and made it all look even more mysterious.   
She really did a good job. Even though my circle was one of the most complicated, she did every peace of it right. She lit some candles and sting with a needle in the top of her index finger.   
In the moment the blood dropped an the bottom and she spelled the curse to call me, I made myself ready. It was unnessecary but I could feel how her wish to see me took me from the place I stood in the middle of the circle. Two centimeter to the right.   
Unnessecary demon magic, I thought. But I had to do my show. While smoke raised around me and my demonic body, now all black and with yellow strings all over it and big glowing yellow eyes, appeared infront of Odion.   
„Who summoned me, Alcor, the dreambender?“, I shouted and slowly turned into the normal demon body. I smiled bright and clear. „Probably you, right? Howdy, sweedheart.“  
For the first moment she glanced at me like all the other people did. There was always fear in their eyes, than realization and slowly the self-confidence came back. It was no difference in her eyes.   
„Alcor“, Odion said and crossed the arms infront of her chest. Bare skin was hot from the summer sun. „I summoned you.“  
„Yes, that´s what I observed infront of a second. So, what´s up?“  
Odion smiled. „You are fault of this, right? I mean this world and the chaos.“   
I was not sure what this should be. I thought she summoned me because she was worried that I spend time in her mind or something. The least thing I expected was her to want those questions. And those questions were weird to answer because they played with my past and remembered me of all the dark stuff that happened when I was twelve.   
„Golly – deal or no deal?“  
„Answer my question, demon. That´s what I want from you.“  
I smiled darkly. „Seriously?“ When she didn´t say something, just staring at me, I was a little bit disapointed. I really thought she would like to chat with me and slowly remind who she was. Well, not yet, I guess. I had to play with her. „Yes, it´s kind of my fault that this world is the way it is. Y´know the story, I know they teach it you in elemantary school – so why you ask?“  
„Because I want it to end.“  
„Impossible.“  
„You are the mightiest demon in this world and the mindscape. Don´t tell me you can´t find a way to end it.“  
„I can´t.“  
„Did you try?“  
She got me. She really got me. „No, I didn´t and I won´t try it.“  
„Why not?“, she asked and seemed to get angry. „Are you so much in love with your powers that you would´t give it up for the sake of a better world? Or are you just afraid? Or not as powerful as everyone says you are?“  
„None of that“, he answered, „who said this world would be better without the weirdness, eh? You never were there. You don´t know whats better.“  
„No, I don´t know anything about this time. But I know that there are still a lot of people that hate this world and got hurt by it.“   
I grinned over my entire face and sank down so my feet land on the ground. Burned grass from my summoning under my Patent Leather Shoes.   
I took her chin in my hands and lifted her face up. This was funny because slowly the fear came back into her face. „You shouldn´t destroy something as powerful as the transcendence. It is over thousand years old and turned into something living and strong. You shouldn´t think of destroying it, sweetheart.“  
„But I think of it. I want to make a deal. You and me – we´re gonna do our best to destroy the transcendence and bring back old old times. That is the deal. You´re in?“  
A deal? Such a weird and complicated way? Well, it would be interesting and I would like to see one of the Miraz grow up in a world like my own when I was young. It would take a lot of power and patience. I had to be with this Miraz thousands of minutes. Well – that wasn´t that bad. And maybe I hadn´t to destroy the transcendence when she got her memories back again and remind of all the times she was totally in love with this world.   
I cackled lightly, sharp teeth smiled and my slightly sweaty fingers grabbed her hand.   
„Deal.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I really love her :)   
> And here´s a little riddle for y´all!   
> 12-13-26-6-26-1-9-13 9-4-17-6-18-5-20-21-19.   
> Give me an answer in the comments! 
> 
> A little flashback in the next chapter!


	3. Odion is a pain in the a**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says everything. I just wanted to update but I don´t have much of a plot planned so ... you gotta wait sorry xD

I never forget. I will never forget how those idiots used to bully me when I was twelve and shy and I will never forget my obsessions with Wendy. I will never forget anyone I met in my live (well, atleast mostly ... I don´t really remember that one guy with the big nose and the terrible voice ... Terry? Tori? Tony?) and I will never forget Bill.   
I have the feeling that he is just as much a part of me as he was when he prossessed my body. Just - I can control him now. He is a slave under my new born power. He put the last spark of live in me and a demon and a human made ... I guess ... a god.   
Odion was odd. She remembered me of Mabel but in a way that it was like a Mabel I´ve never knewn. Odion smiled weirdly. Hardly. There would be no joke to make her smile. She looked at me as if she saw more of a monster in me. It was no fear, probably because she had heard that I wasn´t that bad of a guy. I guess she wasn´t the kind to choke on glitter either. And still something was there that I couldn´t name. Something that begged me to see the truth   
We had left the woods in silence. Odion hadn´t said a word and so haven´t I. We ran across all the pine trees, through air that suddenly turned colder. Infront of us, the town grew into the weird colourful sky. Sirens screamed from some part of the city. Monsters growled in the distance.   
»You can just appear to those you want to appear in front of, right?«, asked Odion suddenly and just then I recognised that she had stopped. She looked at me with dark eyes and I pulled my eyebrows together.   
»I can do as good as everything, Shootings...«, I stopped. This would be too obvious. I don´t know why but I had started to use Bills nicknames. Shootingstar had become on of Mabels better known nicknames. Odion would know.   
»Shootings-what?«, Odion asked suspicious. »You´ve got something planned, demon?«   
I smiled. Luckily she seemed to not guessed what was about the be seen by her soon. Fastly I shook my head and lowered myself a little bit, so I was eye on eye with her, my legs flying somewhere behind me in the air.   
»As I said, if I don´t want someone to see me, I can be invisible as your grandmother´s ghost right behind you.«  
Odion turned around and did not need lot time to realize that I had tricked her. »Sorry, sweetcheecks, I was kidding. So - who do you want to hide me from?«  
Odions face turned pale in anger. »Lets see«, she said with a dark voice, »my parents, my friends, like actually everyone on this planet? I don´t want anyone to know that I am hanging out with a ... demon.«   
»I am not that bad you know?«, I grinned darkly. She shrugged.   
»You are a demon and with that the most known. There is no country that does not know your me. Say me you never did something wrong - I can deny it. You did. You are just blind and never see the truth. He is still around and I he influenced your actions.«  
»He?«  
»Cipher.«  
»What?«  
»I don´t know much about him, because that is all he is. A him. People calling him Cipher because he is such a mystery. But I know that you had encounters with him.«   
»He is still around?«  
»I guess.«   
»You guess. Listen, kid. I can get along with you being acknowledged in literally everything about me but when we want to be friends or partners you don´t talk about that guy without knowing more.«  
»Hit a nerve, did I.«  
I didn´t want to agree but she was right. Bill had hit a nerve hundreds of years ago and it seemed that this nerve still was stuck somewhere, filling my body with pain. »Cipher, how you call him, is no nice guy and I am happy that those encounters are over.«   
»You know in one of those books about you they say you where gay for him. They called it Cipcor or something like that.«  
»Do you try to annoy me?« 

We went to her home and I stayed invisible for her parents. Her dog still saw me. When we were in her room, her parents in the knowledge that she was skyping with some other girl.   
Then we started to talk about the deal. »So how was the transendence even created?«

**Author's Note:**

> And? Hopefully it wasn´t that bad.  
> Leave a comment about how you like it and how you think my story could continue in the next chapter :)


End file.
